Son of the Universe
by Hellhound920
Summary: Two men with identical stories find a new hope with their maker. After losing the people they love, they find a new family, and new hope. But when an enemy that neither have beaten comes to earth, will they defend the planet or leave it to die.
1. Chapter 1

A man clad in black armor and a black robe stands before a window, on a starship, looking down upon the planet known as earth, deep in thought.

Verian's POV

My life was not always this perfect; new family and friends. Being the last of one's kind can be . . . lonely. But I was not always alone, one time my

planet was filled with life. Now it's just a barren wasteland; unlivable, unforgivable. _They_ came and destroyed my home, my people . . . my family.

The Zerg. I led my people against _them_; _they_ came to our planet and tried to take over. But we were Argerians, we don't surrender. We fought

for our home, but we were massacred. Like all people from Argor, I am a changeling; my form can change to anything I can think of. It often

depends on my mood. Everyone on my planet had this ability, but the Alphas were the strongest. We contained the greatest power ever known.

We called it Darkness. It was too great for our own good. That's why we became a peaceful people. That was until _they_ came. I was the only one to

survive, I stowed away on one of the enemies ships and escaped. But once on board the darkness became too great and took over my body. For

years I flew into a rage and killed everything in sight. I can't remember everything but I went from planet to planet, trying to quench my blood

thirst but it only made it worse. The all-powerful being Chaos sent his best assassin to kill me. I was thrown in and out of fits of rage. She chased

me across the stars. One time when I stopped and the darkness receded, she found me; broken, sad, and confused. Two hundred years of having

no one else to talk to was hard. But I survived, like I always do. Everyone thought I was a monster that was out to kill them. They had created

stories about me, the good, the bad, the ugly. Her orders were to terminate the threat, at all costs. She made a different call.

She somehow calmed me down enough for me to talk in complete sentences. Slowly I told her my story. I never really knew what I was saying

because I was too focused on her appearance. I found out she was as old as I was. She was average sized for a girl of our age, graceful, slim, and

beautiful. She had dark brown hair that flowed past her shoulders; high cheek bones, perfect lips, but what really intrigued me was her eyes. They

were golden, literally golden except for the irises. They were pitch black. They bore into me as I told my story. She softened to me as I told her

why I had done the things I did, but it didn't mean I didn't regret it.

"My name is Skylar, what is yours," she said.

"Verian, Verian Cross" I told her. I really didn't want to get run through by her sword.

"Well, Verian, seeing as you are no longer a threat. Under my control, I am going to take you to Lord Chaos to see if he will revoke the order to kill you."

"Fair enough, I guess."

"Don't worry too much," she says "I will not hurt you."

And she doesn't, we talk the whole ride, on a starship to the Void. A place unreachable unless led by someone from the inside getting to know one

another better. But unfortunately the place is not safe from treason on the inside (which I found out soon enough). I learned she is a daughter of

Universe and Cosmos. The Co-Rulers of the Void along with Chaos and Order. Once the ship landed, she walks me to the palace in the center of

the city that the people have come to call The Citadel. As we approach the throne room, I start to get nervous on whether this is a smart idea.

"Verian?" She asks, "Whats wrong?"

"Something is wrong, can't you sense it."

She pauses a little too long for my comfort, "Yes, ever since we landed." She looks around one more time, and says, "C'mon, it's probably

nothing."

Oh, how wrong she was.

3RD Person POV

We walked into the throne room, and for the first time, Verian met his maker.

"**Skylar, your orders were to kill this demon."** Universe stated rather rudely.

"I know father, but Verian is not our enemy, please just hear his story before you make a decision."

"**NO, the boy is to be terminated."** Screamed Universe.

"**Brother, I have a feeling what your daughter says about this man is true. Though his powers are out of control, with a bit of training**

**he may be of use to us."** Chaos defended.

"**Fine."** Grumbles Universe.

So, he tells them his story, from his birth to his entrance to the Void.

"**Yes, he may be the very hero that we have been looking for."** Mused Order.

"**He is too dangerous and chaotic; he is not to be trusted."** Says Universe.

"Mother, please, believe what I say, what he says. Was I not once the same way. You all gave me the chance. What make him so different?" Skylar

screams.

Cosmos has a silent conversation with her daughter before saying "**You value his life and skill in battle as much as your own? Can you see**

**him as an ally? His heart and spirit are broken from the loss of his people, are you sure that you can vouch for him?"**

"I can heal him, just give him a chance," she turns to Lord Chaos stating, "You yourself have watched him from the beginning, you have seen his

skill. He could be the very person to lead our armies to victory against the Zerg."

"**Let's put it to a vote then,"** says Chaos.

Universe abstains from the boys survival, but Chaos, Order, and Cosmos vote for him to live. (Though Cosmos has a different reason. This boy could

be the very reason why she can sense her daughter's feelings being poured into the argument)

Just as the vote is cast a man walks into the room holding a gun, but no one has noticed his arrival yet. He brings up the gun, lines up the shot

taking aim at Skylar, and fires.

A loud bang is heard as well as a softer thud. The shot never made it to kill Skylar; the bullet was intercepted by Verian. And now, as the gunman is

apprehended, all ten eyes turn to the young man, who just saved the life of the daughter of a man who wants to kill him. The same young man who

is bleeding out on the floor of a sacred room. The same young man who is willing to sacrifice his life for the girl who gave him another fighting

chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Just in case you have not quite got it yet; Verian is NOT Percy, Skylar is NOT Zoe. But don't worry they are coming soon. Two or three more chapters and then you'll see them.**

Verians Pov

I can hear screaming, and multiple shots ringing out in the air. I can feel myself being . . . OMF! I was being dragged until said person dropped me.

I get picked up again but I'm hardly awake to understand what is going on. There is an immense amount of pain coming from my chest and left

arm. I can move my fingers on my right hand but not my left. I try picking up my head to see what's going on and I can only see dark brown hair

and Gold eyes. I think I'm seeing a long hallway, their rushing me to the end, last room. Something about "infirmary?" The doors open, I think

I'm conking out here, I can feel a nice comfortable bed. And . . . darknessssssssssssssssssssss ssss.

IN VERIAN'S DREAM

_Where am I? What is going on? Why is everything white?_

"_**SILENCE, BOY"**_ _said a voice, "__**Too many questions at once."**_

" _Lord Chaos?"_

"_**Yes, If you shut up, I can answer your questions."**_

Silence

"_**Now, as to where you are you are in the realm of the faded. Your mind and soul came here after you were shot."**_ _Chaos states._

_I say the one question anybody would have said, "Am I dead?"_

"_**Close, but not yet you have lost a large amount of blood, but Skylar is trying to save you."**_ _He says. "__**She seems to care for you a **_

_**great deal, her father disapproves, but she doesn't care about that."**_

"_Ooooookkkk." Not sure what to think yet. _

"_**The real reason I'm talking to you is to give your life a purpose again, I have an offer for you."**_

"_Let me guess you want me to be an assassin like Skylar?"_

"_**That's half of the offer the other half would be for me to fully adopt you as my son, you would gain power beyond your wildest **_

_**dreams."**_ _Chaos exclaimed._

"_But, why me? What makes me so special?"_

"_**Your species' power alone poses you as a great threat, with my power added; you can become the second most powerful person in **_

_**the universe. You are also willing to give up your life for the people you care about, no matter the consequence. You would become **_

_**the true son of Chaos."**_

_I contemplate his offer not sure whether to say yes or no. But then I think of my people and their downfall, and I know what to say. "I'll take you _

_up on your offer, in honor of my people, and for their survival . . . Father." I say with a smile. _

"_**Welcome to the family Verian, I'll make sure Universe doesn't kill you for touching his daughter, but you'll have to face her wrath, **_

_**on your own. And before I forget, come to the throne room once you're healed, you'll need weapons and . . . other devices."**_

_Slowly the bright light dims to darkness._

OUT OF VERIAN'S DREAM

I can feel a harsh light coming down and hitting my face, but I slowly open my eyes. I look around my surroundings and see that I am indeed in

the infirmary. My legs and stomach are strapped down but I can move everything else if I really want to. But, it hurts too much to do so. I also

notice a pile of hair leaning against the bed, it's Skylar.

I gently nudge her awake, trying not to alarm her. She slowly looks at me and I can recognize tear streaks going down her face.

"VERIAN!" she screams . . . right in my FREAKING EAR.

She jumps up and squeezes me a little too hard.

"OOOOWWWW, that hurts." I scream in pain.

"Sorry, but you were dead for a while, your heart stopped all-together. I was worried." She said, "I just saved you, I really didn't want my hardy

work to go to waste."

"Ha ha, what happened after I was shot?"

She looks down at my hand then back at me,

*Why do I have a feeling I'm missing something*

"You sustained three bullet wounds, right leg, left arm, and your left shoulder. Unfortunately the bullet to your arm well . . . well look for yourself."

She said sadly.

I bring my left wrist up to my face and see a metal arm instead of mine, from just under the elbow to my fingers.

"It's . . . gone."

"It's Ultiplutonium, the strongest metal in the universe. It is impossible to break." She explains.

I start to flex the fingers and my new wrist, testing out the joints. It has an ultra-strong vise grip. I'm definitely wrapping it up with something,

looks weird starring at it like this.

"You have all of your other parts but we couldn't save the wrist. It is specifically designed to shape shift like you can, but can you do it in a more

controlled manner?" She says.

"Yes, there are three stages to the Darkness. The power I possess in my natural form now, a more dangerous form but I can distinguish between

friend and foe, and then there's the third one that can't see a difference." I explained.

"That was what Lord Chaos told me to hunt down and kill right?"

"Right, it was the first time I've ever dealt with it. If set in the right direction, it can be controlled, but only by someone on the outside." I said

sheepishly, "Someone close to my heart."

"Oh" She looked down.

"What's wrong?" Her look scares me.

"My father wants to kill you as soon as you step into the throne room again, my mother is on our side but not even she can persuade him." She

says a little too quick for my taste.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," I say with a smile, "We have Chaos on our side."

She gives me a questioning look, but I pretend not to notice, which isn't hard considering I'm trying to get up. As I get up I immediately almost fall

to the floor, but she catches me before I can fall. I'm leaning back up, to notice a blush on her face, then I notice her hand is on my chest. And

before I can feel any more heat rising to my cheeks, I move towards the door to avoid any more awkwardness and embarrassment.

I start to walk slowly to the door, leaning heavily upon Skylar. We walk for what feels like multiple miles. Finally, we reach the doors of the throne

room. She stares ant me nervously, asking a silent question. I give her a confident look and open the door to another life or death situation, third

one this week!

**A/N It takes me about two to three days to upload a new chapter just as a heads up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I do ****_not_**** own PJO**

_Skylar and Verian enter the throne room to find Universe, Cosmos, and Order bickering, and arguing whether to kill Verian. Verian leans heavily _

_upon Skylars shoulders, still too weak to operate on his own._

"**NO, NO, NO, This was not what he promised, he said that she would kill the threat that was rampaging across the universe, not **

**allow him to become his personal assassin!"** Universe raged.

"**He has sworn to serve us, he will not betray us, I vouch for him,"** Order defended.

"**As do I, My son will not betray us,"** Chaos says as he enters the room, "**You know that you can't kill my son, you will have a war that **

**will destroy the very thing you're named for."**

"**Y. . . You adopted him to be your own,"** Universe gasps.

"**After the death of Greko, someone had to take the place of The Hero." **Chaos says sadly.

"**So you replaced your birth son by adopting HIM," **Universe says disgusted as he turns away, "**You insult his very name."**

"**NOT replace, but rebirth,"** Chaos explains, "**Greko and Verian are the same person, just with a different body." **

"Uh, excuse me for interrupting, but who was Greko and what do you mean by "The Hero'?" I ask.

**"YOU are Greko, in time you will remember what you did, but for now . . . we need to discuss the future problems of the Milky Way **

**Galaxy."** Chaos says as he takes his throne,** "Skylar, if you could please, get Verian situated for your next mission and then show him to **

**his room."**

Skylar and I bow before we leave the throne room. We have no conversation as we walk, if we did I don't think I would be able to focus. The pain

was still there, and I'm still not quite able to get a grip on that I no longer have a left hand. We arrive at a large door that says 'Armory'.

"We'll get you a uniform, armor and any weapons you see fitting."

"Ok, let's get this done." I say

*********************************Oh no, Line Break******************************

Time Skip 10,000 years On Earth

I walk done the streets of New York, thinking of what would happen if these people knew of the outside world. If only they were not so arrogant. As

I walk, I notice a young man running from a horde of hellhounds and Cyclops. One of them seems to be on his side trying to protect him but it isn't

enough. I can't let him die, so I jump into the fray.

Slash, stab, duck, stab, roll, jump; my body seems to be on over drive. As the enemy numbers dwindle down I can see the boys' strength doing so

as well. I see the last Cyclops standing over him ready to finish him off. I expand my claws on my left hand embed them into the monster. As it

falls, it turns to yellow dust like the rest of the monsters. As I approach the boy, I retract my claws, pull back my hood and take off my mask.

"What's your name kid?"

"Who are you?" he replies.

"A friend, your name."

"Percy Jackson"

"Aren't you the great hero of Olympus?" I asked

"I was," he said sadly, "But my family doesn't care for me anymore."

"What happened? The last time I heard you had just beaten Gaea and her giants.

"Why do you care? You will never know what it is like to be all alone." Percy says

"Yes . . . I do." I say, "More than you know."

"What happened to you?!"

"Come with me, I will tell you everything, I can give you a new reason to live," I then said something that I knew he couldn't resist, "You can even

see your friends that have died from before."

"I will come, but I do have a request." He says nervously.

I give a 'go on' gesture.

"Can you bring Zoe Nightshade back from the stars?" He asked

I give him a sly smile, "Already, done bro."

I take the boy back to the Citadel, and bring Percy into the custody of our army. He joined as I did an assassin with his own army. His army had all

of his old friends and those who did not forget about him. He changed his name to Alistair, and he eventually asked Zoe to be his girlfriend after

three-hundred years. It took him long enough; it didn't take me that long to get with Skylar.

*****************************Oh no, another Line Break***************************

Time skip 500 years

_Skylar, Alistair, and Verian are on a mission to hunt down an infamous warlord on the planet Regnail and take him out . . . permanently. Skylar _

_moves from building to building, rooftop to rooftop, getting closer to the target inside his palace. Verian is positioned upon a building across from a _

_courtyard where the warlord is throwing a party. Sniper at the ready, prepared to take the kill shot. Alistair stands inside the courtyard keeping _

_watch over the warlord._

"Demon to Blur, target has entered the court yard, ready to take the shot, are you in position, over." I say.

Roger, in position, if you have a clear shot take it." Skylar's voice comes through the comlink. "Make it a silent shot, no need to attract any

more guards than we need to."

I look into my scope, placing the cross-hairs on the target. Silencer equipped, bullet in the chamber, hammer down. It's now or never.

"Let's end this."

BANG!

I pull my sight out of the scope to see the whole palace blown to smithereens.

"ALISTAIR, are you okay." I yell into the mic.

"I'm fine," he puffs, "I was out of the blast radius."

"What did you shoot an oil tank perhaps?" Skylar screamed into the mic.

"I never took a shot, I'm rolling to your position, let's make sure the warlord is dead." I say.

After fifteen minutes the three of us walk into the courtyard with weapons raised to find all of the people inside dead. _What mad man could have _

_done this?_ I think.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Verian." A voice says.

**A/N I decided to bring in Percy faster than I thought I would, but it seems to fit**

** Oh, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**Watch out for those line breaks**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the long delay. But I'm back and with Chapter 4. So, sit back relax and enjoy**

** Watch for those line breaks!**

After fifteen minutes the three of us walk into the courtyard with weapons raised to find all of the people inside dead. _What mad man could have _

_done this?_ I think.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Verian." A voice says.

My eyes narrow as I realize the voice of the killer.

"You caused me a lot of pain a long time ago. You will be very lucky if you can still breathe by the end of today." I say, my vision is getting darker. I

can feel the pressure building in my chest. The last time this happened . . . a lot of people died.

I close my eyes trying to sense where he is . . . above me . . . very close . . . THERE.

"Verian, don't let your rage control you. Don't let it consume you." I can hear Skylar say, but it's getting farther and farther away.

"You should not have returned Silva." I say, my voice filled with rage.

The Darkness is already at its second stage, and it was growing stronger by the second.

Skylar jumps in front of me, grabbing my face, forcing me to look at her, "Verian there is no time for this we must leave," slowly the darkness starts

to recede, and I look and feel like myself again. We start walking away to get to extraction, until Silva says

"That's right Verian, listen to your girlfriend, I'll make sure I kill her like I killed your people."

"Damn," Alistair says.

I smile, and the Darkness is unleashed full blast. My body starts to shape shift to a majorly supersized version of myself **(A/N: Think of Hulk and**

**then make him taller, buffer, and harder to control.) **My claws extend my vision tunnels on Silva . . . and now the chase begins.

************************Line Breaks are Dangerous********************************

_To Alistair and Skylar_

"Are we going to go after them?" Looking in the way the two . . . men . . . went says Alistair.

"Not by land unless you want a death sentence, He's in the third stage.." Skylar replies. "Boss, Take your team and track them down, don't let them

out of your sight."

"Roger."

"Admiral Tuk, send a gunship to pick us up."

"Yes my Lady."

"What do you mean by 'third stage'?"

"You mean he hasn't told you of the Darkness, huh, you're his best friend and he doesn't tell you anything."

"Well I'm not his faithful sidekick girlfriend."

"Are you always this annoying?"

"If you hung out with us you would know it comes naturally."

"Let's move we don't want Verian to break any thing do we." Skylar says sadly.

*******************Seriously, there should be a "look out Line break" sign here*******************

I wish the third stage wasn't so deadly sometimes. I took off after Silva, I could see him jumping roof to roof over buildings, me . . . I just smashed

through them. I can't really take responsibility for my actions; I'm not exactly in control. I can see myself doing things but like I said, I'm not

exactly in control.

After about thirty minutes of running after Silva, I started thinking about Skylar. Knowing she always had my back, I could always trust her. Slowly,

I could control myself again.

"Damn, second stage, finally."

I jumped up to the roof and continued the chase. I could vaguely hear a gunship closing in near me. But that didn't matter. I'm close to Silva now,

just in arms reach. One more step . . . jump . . . catch!

The two of us tumbled end over end off the roof into a courtyard. He was the lucky one; he landed in a bush, while I hit brick. He immediately

jumps up with a sword and shield.

"Nice, you were able to control your rage, you've gotten better."

I didn't say anything; I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. I pulled out my three – foot sword I named Reaper. Why I named it that you might ask .

. . well that's just what it does. I slapped my wrist, causing a three – foot wide shield to spread out. Oh, everything's black too, hard to see in

shadows.

We circle each other, looking for openings in form. I am better protected with armor, but he's faster and more agile.

"You can't win Verian, you know you can't. Stand down and I my let you go, or I can kill your girlfriend." Silva says

I answer by attacking. Slashing, stabbing, blocking, and rolling. My body's on auto-pilot. We exchange blows, but he's faster than I am, he keeps

getting the kinks in my armor. He finally knocks my shield out of my hand and kicks me in the chest. Me going one way and my sword going

another. I fly into a rock column, and tumble into the ground. I roll over and look up to find a sword at my throat.

"You knew you would loose and still you fought, soon earth will suffer the same fate as your planet."

I need a distraction. If I can reach my two hidden short swords in my robe, I can finish this. All of a sudden, the roar of an engine comes over head.

I don't need to look up to know who it is, but Silva does. This gives me the second I need I kick Silva away and pull out two black handles. I click a

button and two, two – foot long blades come out. I attack Silva with renewed vigor. Now look whose no match. I can see red in my eyes, the rage

boiling inside of me. I knock away his shield and blade, and kick him into a wall.

"This is for my people." I cut off his arms.

"This is for my family." I cut of his legs, making him slouch against the wall.

"And this is for my own personal PLESURE." I scream as I stick both swords into his chest.

"They . . . They told me . . . you were to . . . weak." He mumbles as he takes his last breath.

I huff and puff as I look down ad my latest kill. I can hear the engine of the gunship hum over me. I barely acknowledge Boss, Scorch, Fixer, Sev,

Alistair, and Skylar's arrival to my side. My body still racks with rage.

"Let's go home, Verian let us go home." Skylar begs.

"I need to report to father, then I'm going to hunt down the Zerg, and NO ONE will stand in my way." I say as I turn to walk towards the gunship.

**A/N Keep the reviews coming. Let me know what you think, I can't make it better if I'm doing the same thing over and over again.**

** Watch for those line breaks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry it has been so long. Chapter 5 is up.**

Verian's POV

As the Gunship takes us back to the Citadel, I find myself in vision, one that happened a long time ago.

_I'm sitting in my room meditating, when I hear a knock at my door._

_"Come in"_

_The door opens behind me, without turning around I say, "You need something Sky."_

_"Yes, the two of us have been given a mission, together. And stop calling me that!" She says with a scowl. "You are to report to the Council, _

_immediately."_

_I sigh, "And so I shall."_

_As I stand up, I sense her still looking at me curiously. I ignore it for now as I move to strap my robe, armor, and weapons to my back. _

_"You still want something."_

_"Yes, are you ok?" She asks concerned, "You rarely come out of here anymore, if you do its for training, and your always down on yourself."_

_"You know me more than anyone else to know what it is."_

_There is a moment of silence before she replies, "The war."_

_I pick up my helm, the same one I fought with in the war, "Yes."_

_She walks up to me and turns me around; I can see tears forming in her eyes. "You can't let the pain consume you; I won't lose you to this._

_Not now."_

_I step closer and embrace her in a hug, "You have saved my numerous times, brought me back from my pains, and have stood at my side no_

_matter where I go. I am not leaving you now. We will get through this, one step at a time."_

_"Why do you do that?" She says muffled from my chest._

_"Do what?"_

_"You're so close from one of your dark visions, and you push it away just to make me happy,"_

_"We are a team you and I, together we can't be stopped. You are the one thing that I focus on to not fall into those visions. You are my last_

_ray of light."_

_"I'll hold you to that."_

_I chuckle, "I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_She pulls herself together, and the two of us report to the Council. _

**_"Ah, Skylar, Verian. Your new mission awaits you." Says Chaos, "It's on your MRT's (Mobile Reporting Tech)."_**

_"Yes sir."_

_We move quickly considering the mission is a war on a distant planet. As we jump on the planet, I can feel a tremor, in the void. _

_"You feel that?"_

_"Yes, do you know what it was?"_

_"Unfortunately." I say as I descended the ladder out of the two man shuttle._

_"Well, do share."_

_"It is an ancient, dark power. The Zerg."_

Time skip toward the end of the mission

_There have been many deaths on both sides. The planet of Teno is a battle ground. The war is between the government of the planet known_

_as Tome and an army of righteous rebels. The rebels have pushed the Tome to the Palace throne room but are starting to be overwhelmed._

_Skylar and I are fighting the king's guards and are cutting the last of them down as rebel reinforcements arrive._

_Once the king is surrounded and captured, I feel another tremor. _

_"Demon, are you okay."_

_"The tremor that we felt earlier, I felt another one, much closer. In this room."_

_"I didn't feel anything."_

_"Silva!" I proclaim to her, "The king of the Zerg, he has an assassin in the room."_

_That's when an explosion goes off, killing many people in the room. Skylar and I stand back up slowly and glance at each other briefly. _

_I close my eyes, reaching out with my powers. He is coming closer, his target . . . what is his target. It is within five feet of me, but not me._

_That can only mean it is . . . NO!_

_I move, shoving Skylar out of the way just as a spear goes through my chest armor and out the back._

_Skylar POV_

_After the explosion, I glance at Verian and see him reaching out with his powers trying to find the assassin. I look around quickly before_

_Verian shoves me down to the floor and I am about to jump up and yell at him when I notice a spear going through his chest._

_"NO!" I scream as he falls to his knees. _

_I run over and put my hands on his shoulders and take of his mask so he can breathe easier. As I do, he pulls the spear out of his body and_

_throws it to the ground. I gently lay him down next to it and I start working on patching his wounds and stopping the blood flow._

_Just as I'm about to finish he grabs my hand._

_Verians POV_

_I grab her hand, knowing is already too late. I make her look me in the eye._

_"No, No, No, I'm not letting you die."_

_"Sky, there is no time."_

_"I can still save you." She screams trying to force the blood back._

_"Y . . . You need . . . to know." I say as she takes of her mask, showing her beautiful face, "I will always be with you. Don't lose hope."_

_"I don't want to lose you." She says crying. _

_"You won't." I pull her down into a kiss, and find her kissing me back, "love you Sky."_

_With that the darkness takes over me. _

In the Citadel at the Void_._

**_"I never approved of their friendship, but I have never seen my daughter more happy then when she is with him." Says _**

**_Universe._**

**_"What are you saying brother, there is no way to bring him back, and you know that." Chaos says._**

**_"There is one way and I intend to use it." Universe says as he takes out a bottle of clear liquid._**

**_"An Exiler of Life," Cosmos says wide eyed, "how did you find one?"_**

**_"Doesn't matter, I'll be back."_**

_Skylar POV _

_I sit here weeping, over the loss of my only friend. When a portal tears through reality and out steps my father._

_"Dad?"_

_He moves quickly over to Verians side, before looking at me._

_"He may be dead now but the dead will live again." He pulls a bottle of clear liquid from his robes._

_"What is that?"_

_"This is an Exiler of Life, the only substance in the universe that can bring people back to life." He says as he pours it down Verians throat._

_After numerous, gut wrenching minutes he starts breathing and his pulse is very noticeable. _

_"Why did you save him?" I ask, "I thought you hated him."_

_"As much as I despise the boy, he makes you happy, and seeing you smile is most important to me."_

_I launch myself at him, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you."_

_"Come, let's bring your boyfriend home."_

_"Dad!" I scream as he chuckles._

_The two of us walk back through the portal as Verian floats beside us. _


	6. Chapter 6

_"As much as I despise the boy, he makes you happy, and seeing you smile is most important to me."_

_I launch myself at him, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you."_

_"Come, let's bring your boyfriend home."_

_"Dad!" I scream as he chuckles._

_3__rd__ POV_

_The two walk back through the portal as Verian floats beside them. _

_The portal opens up into the infirmary, and Universe places Verians body on a bed to rest. _

**_"He may not wake for a time, but you will see him again." Universe stated "Here he lies. Here he will return. I promise."_**

_"How long will it take?" Skylar asked._

**_"I don't know, time is hard to tell." Universe explained. "But he is strong, he will find his way back to us . . . to you. _**

_"How do you know?"_

**_"Because I know his feelings for you, have faith child."_**

Years later

_Verian POV_

_My head hurts. I feel like someone cut me up, taped me back together, then threw me in a freezer and left me there. I wake up to find myself in _

_the infirmary, again. This is a normal thing, always happening after a mission. A mission. What happened after I took the spear? I pull up my shirt_

_to find a jagged scar in the position of where the spear went through me. My shirt falls back down as I think about what happened._

_ I remember Skylar there, the explosion, the battle, and the assassin. But I should be dead. I guess I'll just ask her later. I start walking towards _

_the door to leave, and then I mentally smack myself. Teleporting is easier and less painful. I find myself in the Throne Room only to find no one _

_there. Strange, there are always people here. I start teleporting everywhere trying to find someone. The starship platform, all ships accounted for. _

_The mess hall, empty. The training grounds, deserted. My parents dwelling, recently abandoned. So, I teleport myself outside Skylar's room, and _

_knock on the door. The door swings open, and I find that she has not been here lately. Weird, she always keeps her place as neat as possible. I _

_walk across the hall to my place and step through the door to find the place neat and tidy. _

_ I start getting irritated; I don't appreciate people going through my stuff. But that feeling wears of quick. I walk to my bedroom to find it _

_occupied. There on my bed lies the motionless form of Skylar. Now I know why her place is a mess she probably has not been in there since the _

_incident. Speaking of it how long has it been, at least a week or two, my muscles are that stiff._

_ I walk over to the bed and sit next to Skylar, she is out cold. I walk back down stairs to the living room, sit on the couch, and pick up the _

_remote to turn on a movie. The movie is interesting; you know the typical guy movie. Stuff blows up, blood goes everywhere, but I can't seem to _

_focus on the movie. I keep asking myself the same question. How long have I been out?_

_ I get up from the couch and walk to the refrigerator to get something to drink when I'm broken out of my train of thought when some _

_unknown force tackles me from behind._

_"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Screams Skylar._

_"Um, Sky, It's me."_

_"Tell me the truth or I will stab my knife through your skull!"_

_ Sweet talks not going to work, so my battle reflexes kick in as I push the knife away and kick her off of me._

_"Calm down Sky."_

_"DON'T call me that, only my boyfriend can call me that and he has been asleep for five years."_

_"I've been asleep for five years?" I mumble._

_"Who are YOU? And how did you get in here?" She demands._

_"Sky, it's me. Verian." I say slowly knowing how fast she is with a knife._

_"Prove it."_

_As I think of something to prove who I am, a thought comes to me. The last thing I told her after the spear went through my chest._

_"I told you that I would always be with you." As I say this, I lift up my shirt to show my newest scar. "To never lose hope."_

_ Her eyes widen in realization and she starts to slowly walk to me._

_"Is that really you? You're really here?" She whispers._

_I smile in a cocky way that she can only understand, "I'm as real as it gets."_

_ She smiles and runs into my arms and hugs me for what feels like an eternity, as she pulls back to say something, I silence her with a kiss. _

_She freezes for a second before kissing me back. _

_ After a few minutes we pull apart, and I rest my forehead against hers. I stay there looking her in the eye before she pulls back and smacks me._

_ "I thought you were dead." She says near tears._

_ I pull her back into a hug knowing that I deserved the slap, but I go on to say, "You can't get rid of me that easy."_

_ With that we both start laughing and I pull her back into my embrace._

**_"Damn, I thought she would kill you."_**

_ We break apart to find both of our parents looking at us with amused faces._

_"Dad. Mom."_

**_"Son" They respond, before Chaos continues. "Five years is too long."_**

_"Ya, 'bout that. How am I alive?" I ask._

_Chaos turns to look at Skylar who then in turn looks at her father._

**_"I gave you an Exiler of Life." Universe says._**

_"oh" I respond intelligently._

**_Chaos chuckles before turning to Skylar "Dear, your mission awaits."_**

_"Mission?" I ask._

**_"Don't worry it's just a reconnaissance mission," Cosmos states before mother completes the thought, "It should only take a week."_**

_"Fine, but I'm taking a vacation."_

_"Yes and your taking your entire fleet with you." Skylar states sternly. "I just got you back, I'm not losing you already."_

And so, that is how I ended up on earth.

_I walk down the streets of New York, thinking of what would happen if these people knew of the outside world. If only they were not so arrogant. _

_We could share so much with them. As I walk, I notice a young man running from a horde of hellhounds and Cyclops. One of them seems to be on _

_his side trying to protect him but it isn't enough. I can't let him die, so I jump into the fray. _

_Slash, stab, duck, stab, roll, jump; my body seems to be on over drive. As the enemy numbers dwindle down I can see the boys' strength doing so_

_as well. I see the last Cyclops standing over him ready to finish him off. I expand my claws on my left hand embed them into the monster. As it _

_falls, it turns to yellow dust like the rest of the monsters. As I approach the boy, I retract my claws, pull back my hood and take off my mask._

_"What's your name kid?"_

_"Who are you?" he replies._

_"A friend, your name."_

_"Percy Jackson"_

_"Aren't you the great hero of Olympus?" I asked_

_"I was," he said sadly, "But my family doesn't care for me anymore."_

_"What happened? The last time I heard you had just beaten Gaea and her giants."_

_"Why do you care? You will never know what it is like to be all alone." Percy says_

_"Yes . . . I do." I say,"More than you know."_

_"What happened to you?!" _

_"Come with me, I will tell you everything, I can give you a new reason to live," I then said something that I knew he couldn't resist, "You can even_

_see your friends that have died from before."_

_"I will come, but I do have a request." He says nervously._

_I give a 'go on' gesture._

_"Can you bring Zoe Nightshade back from the stars?" He asked_

_I give him a sly smile, "Already, done bro. Some of your old friends were recruited right after they died."_

_"That is good then"_

_"You can also bring with you whomever you desire, but you will have to wait for a while."_

_"Ok."_

_"Come on then. I'll take you to my ship."_

_I soon find out the kid is more annoying that I originally thought, though with all the questions asked I knew we would become friends. As we travel_

_I answer his questions until the one I had been waiting for arrives._

_"Where are we going?" Percy asks._

_Without looking up, I reply "Home."_

_"Oh"_

_Neither of us said anything else for a while. Not until the Citadel came into view. _

_"Wow, this place is huge. How has no one ever found this place?"_

_I reply "It is shielded from the eyes of the unworthy, no one finds it unless the Council says so."_

_"Oh."_

_"This will be your new home, enjoy the time you get here, the happiness never lasts."_

_I take the boy into the Citadel, and bring him into the custody of our army. He joined as I did, an assassin, with his own army. It had all of his old_

_friends and those who did not forget about him. He changed his name to Alistair, that way if he ever returned to earth no one would ever know it is him. He even got to remember what love felt like years later, when his heart was healed by Zoe. They got together finally after years of everyone pointing fingers. We became close friends and had many missions together. But like I told him before, happiness never lasts._

**A/N Sorry for taking so long. Lots of projects are coming in lately**


End file.
